Golden Wishing Clover
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Kirito and Asuna, still living their happy lives in SAO, ready to search for the special item that comes with the holiday. St. Patrick's Day. With the item that could grant any wish, that the rules allowed, anything could be possible. The highest rankings, weapons you'd never hear of. Food! However obtaining this item would be no easy task, but Asuna will do whatever it takes. R


**Deathly Jester: So this is going to be a short fic, however it will be filled with LOVE~ I hope you like it and please review! **

**I don't own SAO or anything associated with it, the story line is, however, my own creation.**

**=== Chapter Start === Kiritos POV ===**

_**Online journal;  
today is March 17, St. Patrick's Day in the real world. However people seem to be doing specials here too. Asuna and I are going hunting for the rare four leaved clover. It's said whoever obtains it has four wishes, s(he) can use it for whatever they'd like, as long as it fits the game rules. No killing anyone, forcing someone to love you, and you can't wish the game over. You can however wish for power ups, weapons beyond our wildest dreams! I'm hoping I can find it for Asuna... I feel like she has more to wish for then me. I'm content married to her and our home here... I don't need anything more but to win. Get everyone I can out alive, and meet Asuna for real.  
We'll be searching in a field on floor 47.**_ _**Yue would have loved this adventure.**_

_**We don't know if the clover is an optional boss, or an item, so we've got to be on the lookout for that as well. I'll write more later, ja ne.**_

_**Kirito.**_

"Kirito, are you ready to leave?" A head of red hair popped around the corner.

"Ah, just let me get my armor on and I'll be ready. Are we going to have dinner once we get back, or are we eating back on floor 1?" I asked standing from my chair and equipping my armor, sword and cape.

"I'm thinking here would be fine. You can go catch some fish and I'll fry that up for you~."

"Maybe I will! And it'll be a huge fish, bigger than your head!" As we walked out the door her laughing filled the air. I will show her...

"Let's get going, I don't want anyone else to try and get it before us." Her face turned back to stone, this leaf meant a lot to her. _  
'I wonder what she'll wish for...'_

Getting to floor 47 was no big deal, and we made it to the field in no time.

"I can't see any gamer tags, we should be the only ones here, let's get looking, you search North and East, and I've got South and West." I loved when she took command.

Our search continued until we found it. The four leaved clover... Just sitting there. Asuna reached down to pull it out when it happened.

"Kirito what's happening!" The ground shook and then split open. Up came a giant leprechaun. His face made of gold and despite the folk tales, he was quite tall.

"I didn't think there'd be a boss! Never mind... The face looks like it'll be too strong to attack, however his feet and hands look like they could be the targets we need." Asuna spoke studying the beast before it spoke.

"_After my clover of four are ye?  
You'll have to solve my riddle of three.  
_

_What's taller than any tree  
its veins are harvested for its riches.  
Yet it never dies._

What has rivers and oceans without water  
villages without people  
Forests without their leaves?

_What is greater than GOD  
More evil then the devil  
And if you eat this you'll die?_

You've got three minutes to solve my riddles. Answer all three right, and you'll obtain your four wishes, however, if ye answer wrong... You die." The way the giants voice growled scared me to the bone. However I'm not going down without a fight...Taller than trees, veins harvested and it never dies.

"What do you think? The first one..." Asuna asked her worried face scared me to death.

"We'll get it; we've still got two minutes to solve this riddle..." I stared off in the horizon; the mining mountains were off in the distance. Ruby pockets were found, and many veins-

"Mountains... The first answer is mountains!" I yelled, hoping the giant heard me right.

"_Mountains... You're correct. One down, two ta go lade and lady." _

"The second one is maps! It's the only thing that could every have all three of those in the same place!" Asuna spoke, her voice rang like bells. I'd never get tired of hearing it.

"_You're right little lady, now the last one... So far no one's gotten it right." _W-what?!

"How many people have come here so far?" My voice shaken as I asked.

"_Only about twelve people so far~ fourteen soon." _The grueling look on his golden face shone like a murders eyes. The grimy clothing donned on him suited him well.

"Kirito... I... I think I might know what it is..." Asuna whispered to me. Her eyes shone another story, she was afraid that if she was wrong... We'd create the fourteen dead. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Tell him... Not me. I'm not going down without a fight." She smiled her million watt smile, warming my heart.

"Nothing! Nothing is greater than God, more evil then the devil, and if I were to eat nothing, I'd die." Asuna's voice was like the commander of the civilian army, strong and booming.

"_Correct... But how... No... I'm not giving up me wishes!" _He charged us, screaming bloody murder. Two swords appeared in his hands, aimed at our hearts.

'_No wonder anybody's won, he kills everyone, even if they get it right... Too bad he's messed with the wrong people.'_

We shielded ourselves, not knowing his attack movements was dangerous, and we had to study him for a few moments. His face seemed to be the place of higher defense, no telling what he's got under his ripped dirty dressings, his hands were wide open, and unless you counted the heavy large gold swords he carried with him, he was as strong as gold.

"Asuna! I can't find a weak point! It's like he's made fully of gold!" I yelled over to her, head turning she nodded at me.

"There's only one way to beat gold." She smirked, "You melt it!" She charged, quickly re-equipping to her flaming sword, level 76. Following her example, I stood ready to heal her, she seemed like she could carry herself this time, and if need be, I'll step in. But right now... This is her fight.

I watched her move, her fluid movements, slashing at the green man trying to melt to his center. It was working. Within five minutes he was a puddle of gold, with a clover inside.

"We did it!" Her voice rang out.

"No, you did it. They're your wishes, so wish away." I said hanging her the clover.

She stared at it for a moment; before smiling and saying aloud.

"Just for tonight, for this holiday, I want to spend it with the man I love and our daughter... Please, let us have Yue back for tonight... Just tonight... I miss her so much!" She fell to her knees; I ran over and held her.

"I do too... I do too." We sat and cried for a while, thinking of our memories together with the digital girl.

"Mama... Papa!" We were thrown to the ground by a small force holding us.

"Yue... YUE!" We both held her as if she were going to disappear right before our eyes.

"I love you both so much... Let's go home now." I nodded.

"Home... Also, daddy's going to catch a big fish, Mommy is going to cook it for you, and we'll have a wonderful feast... Just for tonight. You'll be with us again."

"If you can catch a fish daddy, mommy might have to help you!" Yue said burying her face into my neck.

"I just might have to Yue... but we'll be together all night! So we don't have to worry! We'll be together." Asuna held tighter. Walking back home, our home. It all felt like a dream. A dream we didn't want to wake up from.

_**Online journal,  
The select hours we had with Yue were long lived. We caught a giant fish and roasted it, it wasn't an easy task, but with the help of my lovely wife and daughter we achieved it. I fear that when I wake in the morning, Asuna will be even more heart broken, losing Yue once more... I don't know what we'll do. However this time, we got to say our goodbyes without the time limit of her disappearing. I hope that when I wake, I won't feel as bad, or my wife. However Yue will always live on with us, in our memories and our hearts. I wouldn't change today for all the luck and wishes in the world.**_

_**=== Story End ===**_

**Deathly Jester: I hope I didn't make any of you cry *NOT* I did however when reading this to my sister, make her cry really hard... Teehee? Anyway's please review! It'll mean a lot to me! : ] I hope you liked the riddles too! I created the first one, and the other two were one's I'd heard before and used so kudos to the creator of them! **

**God bless**

_**~Deathly Jester~**___


End file.
